


kitchen (sin)k

by cityscaped (touchofgold)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, firememes, kitchen sink - Freeform, oikawa gets stuck in a kitchen sink, shits and giggles, this is not a serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofgold/pseuds/cityscaped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa is stuck in a kitchen sink and firememes are involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitchen (sin)k

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the wonderful world of the neko neko groupchat - a group chat where kitchen sink was born from the discussion of kinks and fitting into sinks. this is an extremely random piece of written work - none of this is serious but for the shits and giggles, why not ~ (also the punctuation is completely off bear with it)

 

the sound of keys jangling make oikawa’s ears prick up. he had been in this promiscuous position for way too long and honestly most of his horniness had died away leaving him with a lot of regret. iwaizumi’s voice rang loud and clear in their shared apartment. 

 "im home shittykawa are you still alive?“

 "why don’t you find out.” oikawa’s voice was sultry and teasing but iwaizumi simply ignored the undertone and followed his voice. he soon found his way to their kitchen and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 

sitting in their kitchen sink was oikawa, stark naked with what he assumed was a sexy face. “what the fuck.” was iwaizumi’s first words when he saw him sitting in their kitchen sink which was pretty large but he had never assumed that it could fit a six foot man inside. 

“well iwa-chan?" 

"this is stupid.” he walked over and tried to yank oikawa out of the kitchen sink, also trying his very best to ignore the fact that oikawa was completely naked inside their kitchen sink. he would take a picture of this moment but then again, is this really a picture he wanted on his phone? 

oikawa’s face froze the moment iwaizumi tugged his arm. iwaizumi tried again, and again, with avail, attempting to pull oikawa out of this stupid position. “uh iwa-chan, i don’t think that is going to work." 

"what the fuck? does that mean-" 

"yes" 

"you’re a fucking idiot." 

they tried their very best- well iwaizumi tried his very best. they even had to google: what to do when someone is stuck in a sink. Vaseline seemed like a good option to lubricate the surface but that too flopped and now iwazimi’s hands were stickier and more slippery than before. 

what seemed like hours of lubricating, icing, and plain hardcore strength, all iwaizumi’s actions seemed to have no effect at all. their last resort was… 

"im sorry oikawa i have to do this.” iwaizumi muttered with a straight face (but internally he was dying). he whipped out his phone and he saw the horror in oikawa’s eyes as the brown haired man reached for iwaizumi, clawing at the air. 

“IWA-CHAN NO THEY WOULD NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT." 

"hello is this the miyagi fire station? i have a problem, uh, my boyfriend is stuck in the kitchen sink.” iwaizumi began. “uh huh. oh! send them over- long time no speak, how are you?”

  iwaizumi began to have a conversation with one of the firefighters until their doorbell rang. as iwaizumi is a kind man, he threw some clothes at oikawa to protect his modesty but everyone would know the truth once they pull him out. 

“oikawa, you remember mattsun and makki.” iwaizumi said with a sick smile on his face as the two men walked in with Cheshire Cat grins. 

hanamaki took one look at the situation and whipped out a camera that he conveniently brought. "say cheese." at this point matsukawa was already doubling over with laughter in a corner and iwaizumi stood face palming himself and questioning why he was even dating oikawa.

the flash went off and a white film emerged from the bottom of the camera. hanamaki blew and shook at the picture carefully as it revealed itself. the three of them gathered around the image and dropped onto the floor laughing as oikawa squealed from the kitchen sink.

"iconic." matsukawa commented.

it took all three of them to fully pull oikawa out of the sink and the moment his butt was free from that metal jail, oikawa gave a squeal before running to their bedroom, face as red as a tomato. 

“kinky.” makki commented with a glint in his eyes. 

needless to say, the story of how oikawa’s naked ass got stuck in a kitchen sink remains as one of the greatest stories iwaizumi will tell his future kids.


End file.
